


Wolf 359 drabbles

by Happylittleaddict



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Drabbles, cats reference, i have no warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: compilation of drabbles i write.





	Wolf 359 drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Jacobi is mind numbingly bored

Jacobi sat at his station, cheek resting on his knuckles as he started drumming his fingers out of sheer boredom. He had been instructed to wait for further instructions, it was stupidly mind numbing, mind numbing enough he started humming.

“Are... are you humming that song about troublemaker cats?” A voice said over the comm device he had, he had forgotten it was on with how silent it had been for the past few hours.

“what? I don’t know what you are talking about. Why are you listening in on me anyways? Don’t you have your own orders to be focusing on?” Jacobi snapped defensively “seriously Eiffel, Minkowski and Kepler both will be on your ass if they find out you’re pussyfooting around your assigned duties.”

Eiffel laughed at the reaction that drew out of Jacobi making it pretty obvious he had hit the nail on the head “you try listening to dead air for eight hours every day and see how you feel after a few weeks” he responded rolling his eyes even though Jacobi couldn’t actually see the action.

“Just shut up and get back to work.”


End file.
